Magne res est amor
by Nerejda
Summary: Byli rodzeństwem i kochali się mocno – za mocno? LLP/JSP Uwaga na ostrzeżenia!


**Tytuł: **_**Magne res est amor**_**  
>Autor: <strong>Nerejda**  
><strong>**Gatunek:** dramat, romans**  
><strong>**Oznaczenie wiekowe:** NC — 17 (podniesiony ze względu na tematykę. Nie ma tu nic graficznego!)**  
><strong>**Ostrzeżenia: **kazirodztwo, spora dawka symbolizmu  
><strong>Bohaterowie:<strong> Lily Luna Potter, James Syriusz Potter, Albus Severus Potter  
><strong>Relacje: <strong>LLP/JSP**  
><strong>******Liczba rozdziałó**w**: ******1; miniaturka**  
>Kanon: <strong>do HPiIŚ, domniemanie kanoniczności w zachowaniu bohaterów**  
><strong>**Beta:** —**  
><strong>**Datowane** **na:** 15/16 czerwca 2010  
><strong>Streszczenie:<strong> Byli rodzeństwem i kochali się mocno — za mocno?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.**  
><strong>**A/N:** Gwoli wyjaśnienia, tekst powstał z kilku powodów:  
>a). Bajarka ładnie poprosiła ;)<br>b). Pani R. zrobiła coś przerażającego dzieciom Harry'ego.  
>c). Zawsze mam dreszcze, gdy myślę o nadawanie dzieciom imion bliskich zmarłych. Składać hołd umarłym w ten sposób…<br>**A/N2: **_Magne res est amor_ — (z łac.) Wielka to rzecz — miłość.  
><strong>AN3:** Rating podniesiony ze względu na tematykę miniaturki. NIE dla dzieci, mimo że nie ma tu nic graficznego!  
><strong>AN4:** **Bajarce**, bo tylko ona potrafiła zmusić mnie do napisania czegoś takiego. Zdrowia (również psychicznego;)). Szaleństwo musi się kiedyś skończyć, a wtedy będzie już dobrze.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p><strong>MAGNE RES EST AMOR<strong>

_Nerejda_

* * *

><p><em>Bajki są dla dzieci, bo tylko one wierzą, że potęga miłości pokona wszystkie przeszkody. Może tylko one są na tyle niewinne, żeby w to wierzyć i na tyle ślepe, żeby nie widzieć grzechu.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Gdy coś się zaczyna…<em>

Lily jest jego ukochaną, maleńką siostrzyczką, już od chwili narodzin należy do niego, do nikogo więcej. Najmłodsza, najukochańsza Lilijka. Ale każda siostrzyczka kiedyś dorasta i nagle ma jeszcze kogoś.

Kogoś, kto nie jest nim.

Cierpi, dorastając albo dorasta, cierpiąc — efekt zawsze jest ten sam. Jest kimś, kto nie jest wszystkim.

oOo

James jest bratem, a bracia są upierdliwi i złośliwi. Psocą nieustannie, ale gdy trzeba, stają za tobą murem. Lily wie, po co ma braci, bracia wiedzą, po co mają siostrę.

Coś się plącze, gdy przychodzą koszmary.

Gdy coś skrada się pod łóżkiem, drapie pościel, wspinając się ostrożnie, żeby w końcu przerazić ją straszliwie. Wystarczy jeden dotyk, aby dygotała, niema i bezsilna. Pająki snują swoje sieci, plotą je niestrudzenie po to, żeby łapać w nie naiwne dziewczynki. A trupy tylko rechocą głośno.

Dla Lilijek ratunek nigdy nie nadchodzi w porę, zawsze zbyt późno.

Ciepłe mleko i uściski mamy pomagają tylko na chwilę… bo później trzeba wrócić do łóżka. Do pająków i trupów, do sieci, z których nie ma ucieczki.

oOo

Koszmary są straszne i przychodzą tylko nocą niczym posłańcy podświadomości.

Bracia są po to, żeby odganiać koszmary.

oOo

Kiedyś byli babcia i dziadek, pierwsi James i Lily, oni z Jamesem są późniejsi. Ci pierwsi umarli, zanim oni się urodzili, a oni umrą, gdy przyjdzie ich czas.

Czasami Lily jest pewna, że Tata zrobił głupstwo. Nie znał ich, nie zdążył, więc rzucił klątwę, żeby coś odzyskać, choć sam nie wiedział co. I nazwał każde dziecko imieniem zmarłego, ale oni nie ożyli.

Ci, co odeszli, już nie wracają. Chyba.

oOo

Gdyby Harry zapytał kamienia zagubionego przed laty, zapewne dowiedziałby się, że zmarli nie lubią takich machlojek. Zmarli umarli i nic ich nie wróci życiu, nawet życie wnuków.

Harry nie wiedział, że śmierć jest nudna, a nawet gdyby wiedział, zapewne wcale by się nie przejął.

Zmarli czasami mają poczucie humoru.

oOo

Pająki lubią zmarłych, a oni lubią ich sieci. Pełna symbioza trupów.

* * *

><p><em>Coś się kończy…<em>

Siostry są po to, żeby je bronić i James broni jej, nawet jeśli to przez niego Lilijka płacze. I gdy patrzy niewinnie, niepewna, czy wystarczy jej odwagi, żeby prosić o pomoc. Każda dziewczynka musi mieć swojego bohatera — więc James jest jej. Odgania koszmary, walczy z pająkami i wyciera łzy.

Prawdziwy bohater. Jak tata.

On i Al są braćmi, a ci nie zostawią siostry w potrzebie. Gdy Lily miota się w łóżku, krzycząc przeraźliwie, tulą ją mocno i budzą z koszmarów pełnych trupów, spiskujących pająków i lepiących się sieci.

Rodzina Potterów trzyma się razem. Nawet _po_ śmierci.

oOo

Ona jest najmłodsza, on najstarszy. Al się nie liczy, środek nigdy się nie liczy.

oOo

Hogwart miał być drugim domem, staje się więzieniem. Nauczyciele, uczniowie, Hugo — snują się jedynie, nic nie dając w zamian. Wszyscy coś od niej chcą, bo nazywa się Potter, a ci, co nic nie chcą, mówią, że przypomina babkę, tylko oczy ma po matce.

Lily nienawidzi babci, bo ta umarła, zanim zdążyła ją poznać.

oOo

Al jest chłopcem, który lubi milczeć, gdy nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Lily milczy, gdy brakuje jej słów — co zdarza się rzadko. James milczałby jedynie martwy.

oOo

W ciemności wszystkie koty są czarne, a koszmary jeszcze straszniejsze. Czemu żeńskie dormitoria nie wpuszczają braci? Lily z każdym dniem nienawidzi Hogwartu jeszcze bardziej. Co noc skrada się do pokoju wspólnego i kuli przed kominkiem, czekając na ciepłe mleko przynoszone przez skrzaty.

Nawet one rozumieją.

oOo

Czasami Al siada po jednej stronie, z książką do transmutacji w dłoni, James po drugiej, przykrywając ich kocem i tak milczą, póki nie przychodzi sen. Takie chwile pomagają im przetrwać w świecie, gdzie ich nazwisko znaczy więcej niż oni sami.

Rodzina kontra reszta świata — tak jest bezpieczniej.

oOo

Aż w końcu przychodzą wakacje. Nikt chyba nie cieszy się bardziej od Lilijki — wreszcie może spać bez koszmarów, wtulona w czyjeś objęcia. W domu zawsze jest ktoś gotowy strzec jej snów.

Dlatego to dom.

Ale szczęście to kruche i chimeryczne zwierzę — ucieka zbyt szybko.

* * *

><p><em>A później znów jest początek…<em>

Wszystko zawsze zaczyna się przypadkiem. On jest twardy, tam gdzie nie powinien, a ona jest miękka, tam gdzie powinna. Oboje zbyt mocno boją się siebie nawzajem, żeby przerwać.

A później on jest miękki, choć nie powinien, a ona twarda, choć może inaczej.

Noc już nigdy nie będzie taka sama.

oOo

Cisza jest tylko ciszą, nawet jeśli śpiewa wspomnieniami. I spojrzeniami, które raz skrzyżowane, zawsze umykają na boki.

oOo

Drugi raz jest zawsze chciany, nieumyślny. A później są tylko te spojrzenia Lilijki, po których James wychodzi z pomieszczenia albo spojrzenia Jamesa, po których Lillijka się wymyka.

I spojrzenie Ala, który wszystko wie, ale nic nie mówi. Nie zna odpowiednich słów, więc ucieka się w milczenie.

oOo

Reszta zawsze jest milczeniem.

oOo

Gdyby przestali, nie poznaliby smaku grzechu. Gdyby nie zaczęli, nawet nie wiedzieliby, że taki grzech istnieje.

oOo

A później nikt już nie zna właściwych słów.

* * *

><p><em>I koniec…<em>

Pająki już nie snują swych sieci. Martwi martwią się o to, co minęło, żywi o to, co będzie. W dniach ukrywają się nowe kłamstwa, a w nocach westchnienia.

A czas przemyka niepostrzeżenie, ucieka przed miłością, która wszystko wybaczy — niewybaczalne też.

oOo

Lily uczy się — wszystko ma swój czas, nawet jeśli człowiek zapomina czekać. I tego, że kłamstwo zbyt łatwo wierzy w samo siebie oraz tego, że rodzice nie wiedzą wszystkiego.

A później uczy się, że istnieje miłość, która jest grzechem.

Lily — już nie Liljka.

oOo

James niczego się nie uczy. Wydaje mu się, że nie myśląc, wygrywa. Dopiero później orientuje się, że nawet olbrzymie serce może być zbyt małe, żeby zrozumieć miłość.

I uczy się udawać.

oOo

Albus uczy się uciekać w głąb siebie, do Ala, chłopca, który nie kłamie. Do syna mówiącego o wszystkim rodzicom — i wsypującego Jamesa i Lily. Ale przecież bracia stoją murem za rodzeństwem… więc Albus nie widzi, nie słyszy — nie zdradza.

Zapomina, że milczenie też bywa zdradą.

* * *

><p><em>A potem życie toczy się dalej…<em>

Każda miłość potrzebuje choć jednego sojusznika, inaczej nie jest miłością, szepcze cicho ciotka, dając jej zielonkawy eliksir w małej buteleczce, gdy nikt nie widzi. Lily patrzy w nieczytelne niebieskie oczy i wie, że jeśli to nie miłość, nie zasługują na wybaczenie.

Tylko miłość wszystko usprawiedliwia.

oOo

Miłością zawsze można nazwać strach i strach miłością — i w większości przypadków będzie to prawda. Lily kocha Jamesa i boi się go jednocześnie. James kocha Lily i też się jej boi.

Oboje najbardziej boją się samych siebie.

oOo

Gdyby w domu pojawił się bogin, jedynym, który nie mógłby się przed nim obronić, byłby Al — gdyż boi się najbardziej.

Za troje.

oOo

Dorosłość polega na tym, że przerywasz coś, gdy uświadamiasz sobie, że robisz źle. Miłość polega na tym, że usprawiedliwiasz grzech.

Lily dorasta i idzie dalej, James kocha i zostaje w miejscu… później Lily kocha, tak że grzęźnie, a James cierpi tak bardzo, że dorasta.

I w końcu są sobie równi.

* * *

><p><em>Za zasłoną…<em>

Kłamstwo czy grzech — to nieważne, tylko miłość się liczy.

W to wierzą dzieci. W rycerza w lśniącej zbroi — bohatera — i płomiennowłosą księżniczkę z liliami w dłoniach. W miłość co trwa wieczność i jeszcze kwadrans albo co odradza się na nowo z popiołów jak feniks.

Ich Uroboros, który nigdzie nie ucieka — przeznaczenie.

oOo

James i Lily; Lily i James — to zbyt proste.

* * *

><p><em>Ona była początkiem, a on był końcem, a może inaczej: on był początkiem, a ona końcem. A może po prostu byli jednością i nic nie mogło tego zmienić?<em>

_On James, ona Lily — reszta to tylko pajęczyna słów._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Odniesienia użyte w tekście:<strong>_

_**Lilia**_ w starożytnej Grecji symbolizowała pożądanie, seksualność. W tradycji chrześcijańskiej traktuje się jako odpowiednik niewinności i cnoty. Białe lilie oznaczają czystość myśli i działania.

_**Pająk**_ jako symbol tajemnicy, władzy i zmiany. Tkanie pajęczyny pająka odnosi się często do tworzenia życia poprzez dokonywane wybory, do wyboru własnej drogi, na przekór przeznaczeniu. Symbolizuje również agresję i przebiegłość, jak również okrucieństwo i tworzenie pułapek — pajęczyn. Pająki podczas Samhain (celtyckie święto oznaczające koniec lata, z którego wywodzi się Halloween) były traktowane jak żywe wcielenia przodków.

_**Uroboros**_ — staroegipski i antyczny symbol przedstawiający węża zjadającego własny ogon, tworzący idealny okrąg, co wyraża wieczność, nieskończoność i cykliczność. Koniec odpowiada początkowi, początek końcowi.

* * *

><p><em>Edytowano: 2012-08-01<em>


End file.
